hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Pace
Pace '''(born Gia Perez) was an Eden's Garden Hangman Heretic. Biography Approximately eight years ago, Gia travelled to a small city outside of Mexico City to visit her Abuelita. Gia helped Abuelita make and then deliver a batch of soup to the children that lived in the local youth center Months later, during spring break from school, Gia was approached by Mistral who told her about and recruited her into Eden's Garden. She was introduced to the people that would be her classmates and teammates sometime in the last weeks of summer. Sometime later, she was given the Fruit of Knowledge that made her into an Eden's Garden Edge Heretic. She had no idea. And before long, Gia put the entire thing out of her mind, because something happened that changed the girl’s life forever. Months later, during her spring break off from school, she was approached by a woman who called herself Mistral. She told Gia about monsters, about the creatures who killed and ate humans, and about the Bystander Effect that stopped ordinary people from being able to protect themselves. And she told her about a place called Eden’s Garden, where humans became Heretics, and were trained to defend humanity. The woman even had her drink some kind of potion that would allow her to retain the knowledge of what she was learning instead of forgetting about it thanks to that Bystander Effect. Approximately one year ago, Pace started to record a video that she could show Heretics what kind of heroes there were on their side. Pace travelled to a clearing ten miles outside of Eden's Garden where two Eden's Garden Heretics were attempting to make a captured Werewolf stand so that they could test more spells on it. Pace tried to get a better shot of the Werewolf and fell off the tree she had been hiding on before one of the Heretics put his foot on her throat to pin her down. After the Werewolf escaped from its cage and killed the two Heretic, Pace told him that she was trying to help. When he told pace that he was dying, Pace told him that she would help him if she could. After the Werewolf scratched Pace's cheek, he told her that he could let go now, that he was broken, that he was a lie and stabbed himself through his throat. The Werewolf dropped to the ground and left Lies standing there that lunged toward Pace and possessed her. After a couple of moments, Lies stood up, started to laugh and said that this was going to be fun. First Hunt Pace interposed herself between Columbus Porter and Sean Gerardo. Pace evaded Columbus and Sean's attacks and laughed like it was a game. Sometime later, after Pace had knocked Columbus unconcious, Scout Mason shot a bullet through her shoulder. When Scout tried to shoot her again, Doxer teleported to Pace's side, teleported them out of the line of fire, and then teleported them all out of the area. Search and Rescue Pace emerged from the bushes, smiled when she saw Flick Chambers, told her that she was the blonde Doxer wanted to play with, and wondered if she could wrap her up to give him as a birthday present. When Lemuel asked Pace if she knew Flick, Pace told him that Flick was from Crossroads and meant that the other one was one too. When Flick started stammering, Pace laughed, told her that she got to be both a Werewolf and a Heretic, and that no one else was supposed to know. When Flick tried to step around them, Pace shoved her back a step and told her that she couldn't see the other one because she wasn't done making her change. Pace laughed, told Flick that the other one would be a Werewolf, and that people would know she was one because they didn't have her toy. Flick triggered the kinetic charge in her staff, hit Pace in the face, and sent her hurtling backward into the nearest tree. When Flick brought her staff toward Pace's head, Pace pivoted, lashed out with a punch to her stomach, took hold of her bicep and threw her to the ground while calling her a bad present. Before Pace could kick her, Lemuel pulled her back, told her that they had other things to do and that Valentine could deal with Flick. When Pace told him that she wanted to make Flick a present, Lemuel told Valentine to subdue Flick and wrap her up while he and Pace took care of the other thing. Pace blew Flick a kiss, told her to have fun playing with Valentine and that they would see her real soon before she took off in wolf form. Winter Wonderland Pace dropped from the ceiling into Wonderland, landed in front of Flick, Shiori Porter, Asenath and Quing and told Flick that she had thought the debris would hit her. When Flick started stammering, Pace told her that Doxer was good at finding people. When Flick told Pace that she was surrounded, Pace echoed her statement, told her that she shouldn't have come along, and snapped her fingers to signal the rest of her pack. When her pack had dropped down and surrounded Flick, Pace started to laugh. Flick was knocked backwards and Shiori blocked a pair of strikes from Pace, before Shiori took a blow to the leg, rolled under another punch and kicked Pace in the face. Pace pushed Shiori aside and knocked away a staff strike when she noticed Flick coming up behind her. Upon Flick asking why she was attacking, Pace cited her pack's desire for vengeance for Valentine and her own desire to hurt Flick. Caught off guard, Shiori is kicked again and Flick's shoulder is impaled by a bone shard created and fired by Pace. Distracted by her own laughter, Pace is struck by a lightning bolt that Shiori projected from her mouth. Recovering, Pace declared that she would spank them for being "bad presents". At Shiori's urging, Flick decides to try and take the choker, prompting Pace to draw her weapon and challenge them to try and take it. Charging towards her, Flick has her staff entangled by a chain before she knocked Pace off-balance. Pace flipped over Flick's attempt to swing at her legs before she brought one scythe down at Flick's shoulder and attempting a butterfly kick after to deal with Shiori's second disk after the first one strikes her arm. Pace swung another scythe at Flick's midsection, dodged a kick from Flick and tried to elbow her in the face before being caught by Shiori's weapon's electrical lines. Pace took a kinetic blast in the face from Flick before she created a suit of armour out of bone. Striking with her kama against Shiori and forcing her to stumble with a kick after they're deflected, Pace spun to catch Flick's staff with one chain and swung the blade of her second at her. After Flick threw herself backward, Pace turned back to Shiori, but Flick knocked one of her weapons from her grasp with an arrow from her staff's bow form. Pace spat acid at Flick for interfering, then blocked one of Shiori's discs and ducked the second. Flick created a cloud of sand, prompting Pace to strike her head. Flick asked Pace to give up, to which she responded that she would eat them before querying about Shiori. Shiori reformed above Pace, delivered another lightning blast and let Flick break through the bone armour with her staff. Pace recovered and stated that they would be taking Flick with them after another Werewolf grabbed Flick. Pace told Flick to say goodbye just before Flick drew her silver blade and drove it into the wolf's brain to kill it. Pace recovered her kusarigama, stared at Flick and Shiori, laughed when Shiori told Flick that there was one left and told Shiori that she should learn to count. Pace worked her way to the front of the Werewolves that had come to reinforce her and told Flick and Shiori that she had ticked them off. When one of the Werewolves told Flick and Shiori that he didn't think that they would survive, Pace told him that they should be going. The Werewolf he told Pace that it wouldn't take them long to kill Flick and Shiori. When a butchered Werewolf in full wolf form sailed in from the side, Pace turned to see Seth dragging two more Werewolfs behind him. Seth told them not to count on the other Werewolves watching the back door before a Werewolf turned to Pace and told her to make them an exit. Pace shifted her kusarigama into their gun mode, blew a hole into a nearby wall, and retreated through it with the rest of her pack. Suspects At the werewolf encampment, Pace hung around with Lemuel, went into a tent, and came out now and again to grab food or to mess with one of the other Were-Creatures. When Wonderland Alters attacked the encampment, Pace and Lemuel got into a pickup trck and started to head out. Sometime afterward, the back of the pickup truck was hit by an arrow that released an explosion of energy and launched it up and over before it came down on its hood and roof. Pace crawled out of the truck, laughed, said that it was fun and she said that she wanted to do it again before Lemuel told her that they would later. Pace focused on Flick, asked lemuel if they could play with her, and bounced up and down when he told her that they could. When Pace commented on how Flick was alone, Roxa Pittman and Giget landed next to Flick. Pace exchanged glances with Lemuel and then lunged toward them. After flick landed in-between Pace and Lemuel, Pace slashed at Flick's neck with one of her knives only for Flick to block it with her staff. Pace brought her other knife down on Flick, lashed out with a kick when Flick caught her blade, and dropped into a spinning leg-sweep that Flick jumped over. Pace moved out of the way Flick's staff, lashed out with her knife, and cut Flick's cheek. Pace followed it up with six more swipes even as Flick tried to block and dodge them. Flick snapped her staff up and triggered a blast of force that knocked backward ten feet. When Pace recovered, Pace kicked Roxa in the side, brought both hands up to summon a fireball, and launched it at her. When Flick appeared in-between Pace and Roxa to absorb the flame, Pace called her naughty for using Doxer's power, covered herself in bone-armor and launched a shard of bone at her. When Flick blocked the bone shard, Pace fired several more and fired a glob of acid at her that she blocked with sand. After Gidget slammed into Lemuel, Gidget leapt off him and collided with Pace. Pace extricated herself from Gidget, kicked her to send her tumbling, and spun around in time to watch Lemuel drop to the ground and an aura form around Roxa. Flick launched her staff at Pace, caught the staff after it had slammed into Pace's stomach, hooked it around Pace's throat and threw her up and backward. Before Pace could recover, Flick shot her grappel through Pace's leg to pin her to the ground and jumped on top of her. Pace produced a wave of fire that Flick absorbed, covered herself in bone-armor, and launched a dozen bone darts that Flick took. Flick grabbed the choker, triggered her staff to launch herself backward and away from Pace, and the clasp broke. When Flick said finders-keepers, Pace fired a glob of acid at it to destroy the choker, yanked the grappel out of her leg, and mocked Flick. When Flick's friends started to converge on them, Pace told Flick that they would finish this later, took out a piece of bark, slammed the wood down and disappeared. When Pace returned to Eden's Garden, she leapt off the Tree of Knowledge, slowed her fall, and transformed into her full wolf form before she ran off ino the woods. Sometime later, outside of Pace's hideout, a figure in a dark cloak knocked Pace to the ground and kicked her against a nearby tree before he called pace worthless. When Pace motioned to the hole, the figure shook their head before they sent a fireball into the tree. Pace straightened and said something before the figure grabbed her shoulder and created a portal that the both of them disappeared through. Investigations On January 30th, 2018, Lies surprised Isaac Acosta by [] behind him. When Isaac told Lies not to sneak up on him, Lies told him that he should have been keeping a lookout rather than torturting a Pixie. When Isaac asked Lies how she was still useful, Lies told him that he had also failed. When Isaac told Lies that they would figure out how to use his team later, Lies suggested that Manakel might tell him to cut his losses, told him that it was time to leave, and told him to clean up his toys. When Isaac told the Pixie that her death would go to a good cause, Pace took control of her body, stabbed Isaac in the heart, and freed the Pixie before Lies regained control. When Isaac told Lies that Manakel needed to know if she couldn't keep Pace in control, Lies took hold of his throat, told him he wouldn't tell anyone, told him Pace wanted him dead and that he didn't want to make her agree with Pace. Isaac agreed and asked Lies if she was going to get the Pixie, Lies told him that it wasn't her problem and that she wouldn't tell Manakel about it if he kept quiet. After Isaac changed, Isaac asked Lies why Fetch wasn't there, Lies told him that Fetch was important and that he was expendable. Lies stepped onto the boat, dropped a gold coin into the bottom of the boat, and remained standing while the boat moved. Lies followed Manakel, Charmiene and Isaac into the cabin after she disembarked from the boat. When Manakel asked Lies if she was going to eat, Lies told him that she didn't want to take up any poison Isaac was supposed to get. When Manakel told Lies that Lemuel was dead, that the rest of his pack that had survived had scattered and that the choker that let her operate as a Heretic was destroyed, Lies told him that the choker hadn't been stolen. Manakel laughed, told Lies that was the only reason she was still alve, told her that he didn't throw away things that could be useful, and that he would find another job for her. Abilities and skills As a Eden's Garden Edge Heretic, Pace was immune to the Bystander Effect, capable of utilizing magic and absorbing the powers from the Strangers or Heretics that she killed. * '''Acid Breath: Pace had the power to generate acid from within herself and release it from her mouth. * Bone Armor: Pace had the power to create armor around herself made from bone. Appearances * Category:Eden's Garden Hangman Heretics Category:Females Category:Werewolf Category:Eden's Garden students